


R is for Reading

by antonomasia09



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Kidfic, origin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antonomasia09/pseuds/antonomasia09
Summary: The Priors give Adria two books.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Double drabble written for Kidfic Alphabet Soup. Thanks to sg_fignewton for hosting!

The Priors give Adria two books. One is THE Book - the Book of Origin. The other is the diary of Neelis, a heretic.

“Read this one first,” they tell her, indicating the holy book.

She is the will of the Ori, but she is still young, and in need of guidance, so she does as they ask.

In the Book of Origin she finds comfort, strength, purpose, understanding. The diary she finds confusing, and it makes her angry. Why would anybody reject the teachings of Origin?

“Why did you want me to read a heretic’s diary?” she asks them afterwards.

“So that you will be familiar with the rhetoric of those who oppose Origin, and be prepared to counter it,” they answer.

Quick research in the archives reveals that Neelis was burnt on the ara, a sacrifice to cleanse his soul and increase the power of the Ori. Adria’s mother was burnt on the ara as well, but survived.

Adria wonders if her mother ever read Neelis’ work. She wonders if Vala ever wrote her own. She wonders if she herself is doomed to burn. After all, if Adria’s words can’t sway Vala, how can they convert a whole galaxy?


End file.
